Ready, set, Hyper Smash Battle!
by Super Hurricane
Summary: A virus of massive chaos spreads into a gamer's Mario Sunshine and Ness is the only one strong enough to defeat it! (holds some violence)


(Scene opens up to a part of the galaxy. In the middle of it is a guy in a brown burlap covering that covers most of his body. The figure stands up and takes a bow to you, the viewer)  
  
"Greetings, all viewers, and welcome to one of the most intense SSBM matches ever. You have chose well to come there, since you are obviously smart and intel-" PANG! A large frying pan flew out from nowhere and knocked the figure off balance. A bit distracted, the figure sighs, "Anyways, I'm supposed not to bore you now. Otherwise I would get no reviews, and that would be bad. Did I mention I don't own the rights to SSBM? Good, because this is going to be a bit stranger than other fics."  
  
A large screen rolls up to the figure and he pushes a red button on the side, the screen flashes and projects a film footage of Nintendo Headquarters. A strange Japanese man carrying a briefcase walks in stealthly into the very office of the great Shigeru Miyamoto, his glasses flash as he goes in front of his ex-bosses computer and inserts a disk in it.  
  
"What you are seeing is the creator's assistant of the original SSB game getting his revenge on poor Shigeru. You see, he is plugging in a special virus that will be delivered through the web of games into one specific game cartridge, and five specific games were selected to deliver it." The screen flashed as 5 game cartridges lit up with the virus and transferred it into the selected cartridge.  
  
"Game cartridge #6627, game title: Mario Sunshine, place sent to: Alan Slime, Chief of Nintendo Power Staff. This virus is gonna be a doozy." The figure said, and then grabbed his parka and threw it into the air. The figure is no other than the author himself, holding a Plot Device as his weapon of choice and mircophone.  
  
"So let's get the ball rolling shall we? Super Smash Battle, ready, set, Smash Battle!" Super Hurricane said as he pulled a gong out of hammerspace and clonged it. The scene immediately changes.  
  
  
  
(A screen opens as the title appears with a lavish landscape behond it -The Plumber's Downfall! Giga Bowser reawakens!-)  
  
  
  
Over the Island of Isle Delfino, a voice rang out with triumphant glory over his opponent. During which, Shine Sprites from all over the island gathered at the Shine Gate, which made the many Piantas very happy.  
  
"Face it you-a sorry excuse for a turtle, I've-a won again." Was the cry shouted, at the very top of Mt. Fuji. On top of it, was a Italian man in suspenders, blue pants/shorts, and red shirt laughing at his fallen nemesis. There were two of them, turtle-like, with spikes on their shells, and with dragon faces, one bigger than the other.  
  
"Noooooooo! It can't end this way! I am Bowser, the greatest of the Koopa Clan!" Bowser gasped, looking at the plumber and his own child, Baby Bowser knocked out cold. Bowser then noticed the FLUDD on the plumber known to him only as Mario's back.  
  
'So that's how he's doing it. No wonder why all my fire techniques can't touch him, he's using that fire hose to drench the attacks! Heh, this time plumber, I will succeed in winning!' Bowser said, starting to get up.  
  
"I-a don't care if you're the crown prince of Whales, Bowser, I'm-a going to kick you off this island along with that disturbingly ugly child of yours." Mario said, pointing to Bowser and Baby Bowser, and readyed FLUDD to fire at maximum power.  
  
  
  
In the real world,  
  
Alan Slime yawned as he looked at the screen, and then at the clock. His eyes widened as he looked at the time used.  
  
"Oh boy, it's 3:00 AM and I need to get back to bed! I better put this game on pause." The blue slime said, as he turned off the TV and was about to turn off the Wavebird controller. However, a stray marble on the floor showed otherwise as he tripped and fell on his face. "Ow. Maybe not, I'll just go to bed now. What could happen now? I mean, I have Bowser on the ropes and my guy's at half strength. Not a problem." He said, as he bounced up the stairs, leaving the game on.  
  
~Never underestimate the darkness, American, we grow stronger with every battle~ came a ominous voice coming from the marble as it hovered up and went into the TV, and the battle resumed.  
  
Back at Mt Fuji..  
  
"Heh, ha, hahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed evilly, getting up to full height, not caring about the bruises or damage done to him.  
  
"What's-a so funny?" Mario asked, his bushy black eyebrows narrowing.  
  
"You stupid, gutless plumber! Just because the creator of this designed you to beat me once doesn't mean one of his staff can't bring me back with a special new power! This power was used only once when I was on Final Destination against Ganondorf, and with it I lost because of his Triforce. Well, let's see how you fare when I become my ultimate form!" Bowser yelled as he pulled out a Star Rod from hammerspace and roared.  
  
"A Star Rod? How did you lift that off Master Hand?" Mario asked, a bit sweaty now, the fight had worn his energy level a bit low. Bowser flashed his teeth, and gnashed them at the pudgy plumber who now looked like a sausage in Overalls. He ignored the question and began to chant.  
  
"Upon this Star Rod, lies a dominant power. By that power, the weakest can become supreme from it. The very soul shall receive the power of the Juggernaut! Hear me Guardians of the North, South, West and East! Arise from your slumber and grant me the power to average my son's demise!" With this said, the Star Rod glowed a bright yellow that engulfed Bowser. Mario gasped as he was pushed back by a unseen force, and noticed a strange symbol on the Star Rod. The Symbol of Chaos.  
  
Instantly, the peaceful clouds of Isle Delfino turned dark black, and began to rain down super big bolts from the sky. The citizens panicked as they ran into their homes, only to find out they were turned into cinders because of their lack of lighting rods.  
  
Back at Mt Fuji, the light began to take form as four strange looking creatures surrounded Bowser and began to chant in Ancient Japanese, readying the song of Transformation. (Also known as the 4 Great Beasts of "Lost Kingdoms" who can create anything with their master's power) The first to touch him was a large dragon who went inside him like a ghost. Bowser roared once more before he became a Stone Statue, frozen in place.  
  
"Whew, that was-a too close!" Mario wiped his brow, thinking Bowser did himself in by casting the wrong effect on himself. But is far from over, as a giant green tortoise who radiated with Earth energy walked forth and went inside him like the dragon. This caused Bowser to become 3 times his normal height, and his spikes began to shorten and multiply.  
  
"That's-a it! I'm stopping you before this gets out of hand!" Mario said, as he launched FLUDD's water cannon full blast at the statue who was getting bigger and badder every second. But it was countered by a large wall of flame that a giant Phoenix of fire created from it's own body, who shrieked at Mario. Mario fell to the ground, exhausted and tired, that last attack finished his last way of Long Range Attacks, and there wasn't any pools around to speak of to refill it.  
  
"SREEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Phoenix cried as it plunged face first into Bowser. Instantly, his face changed as it became more fierce and thin, with a ton of sharp teeth. His eyes elongated, and his now smaller nose snorted out twin flares of flame.  
  
"Not good." Mario groaned as he used the last of his strength to get up to look at the new and improved Bowser, "I hope Peach can run the castle without me." With that, the final of the four creatures, a mammoth-sized white Siberian Tiger roared as it summoned forth a giant lighting bolt. You see, instead of going into Bowser, it was preparing to give him life. Like Frankenstein did to his creation, only the new Bowser knew what his purpose was, and was greatly sentient.  
  
CRRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKK! The bolt struck dead on, right through Bowser, and reanimated him. The spirits, now that their job was done, vanished like the wind. The stone began to fall off Bowser like a waterfall as he felt movement in arms and legs. Mario trembled as the behemoth shook off all the stone encasing him, and then began to lumber towards him.  
  
(Name: Giga Bowser Type: Big Gigantic Turtle-thing that has legendary power of the 4 Guardian beasts Special Attacks: Chaos Inferno Blast, Doomsday Koopa Slam, Mind Consume, Shell Shocker Info: Don't get near this demon beast when he's on the rampage.)  
  
"BEHOLD, MORTAL, FOR I HAVE AWAKENED MY TRUE FORM! FOR I AM GIGA BOWSER, THE SUPREME MEGA VILLAIN OF MY KIND!" Giga Bowser roared in a high voice that threatened to break Mario's eardrums, "FOR I WILL NOW PASS JUDGEMENT ON ALL THE UNWORTHY CHALLENGERS IN THE NINTENDO REALM, STARTING WITH YOU!"  
  
The giant, now-fully-transformed, plumber-eating-turtle, who-breathes-fire walked towards Mario, whose face was white as a sheet. Each footstep was like a small earthquake, each foot could reach the length of a volleyball court. However, all this didn't matter as Giga Bowser picked Mario up with a large claw and bit him. Several times, and the strap to the FLUDD fell off. The machine broke into pieces, and Mario shivered with fear.  
  
The Koopa King snorted, and shook his head at Mario's reaction, "Nah, you are being too weak. I think I'll just take you as my slave. Mind consume!" With that, two red rays of light shot from Giga Bowsers into Mario's, and his eyes glazed over and turned gray. His gloves were turned black, and now carried a large scythe. His cap was now colored gray, and his boots were now black shoes. His curly mustache was as pointed as 2 darts attached.  
  
(Name: Dark Mario Type: Shadow Slave of Giga Bowser, highly filled with hate and rage Special Attacks: Terror Blaze, Dark Fireball, Burning Hatred Info: A servant of Giga Bowser, is prime example to anyone who opposes his master. Uses his scythe and fire abilities to turn threats into ashes.)  
  
"I will serve you master Giga Bowser, till my services are no longer needed." Dark Mario said, as Giga Bowser put him on the ground.  
  
"EXCELLENT! NOW THAT MARIO IS UNDER MY CONTROL, I'LL NOW PROCEED TO DESTROY THIS INCREDIBLY UGLY DOLPHIN-SHAPED ISLAND! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Giga Bowser roared, not noticing Peach's private jet pass by, or Peach snapping a picture of the two shaking hands.  
  
"Oh, Mario. What has become of you-hey, free cookies!" Peach said, noticing the large tray of cookie chip cookies for the first time. She then proceeded to gobble them up, forgetting about Mario.  
  
Back at Mt. Fuji, Giga Bowser was powering up for his most powerful attack; the Chaos Inferno Blast.  
  
"Watch, my evil servant as I punish those who rebel against me." Giga Bowser said as he took one last deep breath, and let it out all at once. FWOOOOOOOOOSH! It was if 50 volcanoes set off as once, as a massive fireball struck the Earth like a comet, creating a massive crater of Shine Plaza. The shockwaves caught everyone by surprise, as the fireball disintegrated anyone at ground zero, and created massive earthquakes releasing lava. The island was now a hot spot, and the homeless inhabitants (because of the storms) were cooked alive because they had very few ways of travel that have already been destroyed by the fireball.  
  
"Hehehehee. Good job, master." Dark Mario said, holding his scythe over his shoulder.  
  
"Master? Sheeeesh! At least I am sentient enough not to call him that." A voice said in the smoke coming down from the ground. FWOOOOOOSH! A current of water shot up to the top of the mountain, and landed on the grass. A human form materialized, and turned into a transparent version of Mario.  
  
(Name: Water Mario Type: Water/Land Hybrid Special Attacks: Acid Paint, Tsunami Cannonball, H20 Vengeance Info: Don't think he'll turn into vapor by being in the sun, he's at body temperature. However, he is hard to beat up because he can change body chemistry at will. )  
  
"WATER MARIO! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE ME BY LOSING TO MARIO THERE 6 TIMES IN A ROW!" Giga Bowser roared, shaking the ground.  
  
"I see your temper hasn't improved like your body. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you Peach escaped." Water Mario explained.  
  
"She'll go to the Smashers." Dark Mario said angstly without accent, foreknowing.  
  
"CURSES! IT'S TIME WE MAKE OUR LEAVE!" Giga Bowser said, pulling out a remote control and pushing a button. Voila, instant portal. "I HAVE TWO HANDS THAT WILL GIVE US WHAT WE RIGHTFULLY DESERVE." With that, the deformed trio jumped into the portal, not even thinking of closing it.  
  
Meanwhile, in another reality, the Smasher known as Ness was perfecting his latest techinque, the PK Hand Cannon. Paula was watching, giving advice on how to control it.  
  
"That's right Ness, just form the PK Flash under your hands in the shape of gloves. Then, let him have it!!!" Paula said, pointing at the Starman- shaped punching bag.  
  
"Arrrrrgh!" Ness yelled at the top of his lungs as PK energy was launched from his hands, and struck the punching bag with explosive results that shook his house. BOOOM! The bag was now a black crater, and Ness fell over heels tired and drained. THWACK!  
  
"Get up sleepy-head!" Paula yelled as she hit Ness with her own baseball bat. Ness rubbed the sore spot, just as Mr. Saturn came in with a cell phone.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mr. Saturn. Me and Ness were training to keep in shape." Paula explined, getting rid of the baseball bat.  
  
"I don't understand why I have to train with you, Paula. I mean, at least Mr. Ganondorf let me rest awhile." Ness said, recalling the intense training from the great martial art's expert Ganon the Cannon.  
  
"Hmmph. Well, at least I'm not him." She said, picking up the cell phone now ringing and pressed Answer on it, "Hello? Yes, this is Ness's house.ahuh.right.yes, he's right with me." Paula took the phone from her ear and handed it Ness, "It's some little blond woman, she wants you for something."  
  
Ness took the receiver and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Ness! Thank heaven I found you! Listen, there is not a minute to lose!" Peach said, on the othe hand, crying. She quickly explained what happened and that Ness was needed to revive Mario from the Mind Control and restore the five realities before the viral infections became permanent.  
  
"But why me? Why can't you send Luigi or your army?" Ness asked, and received an answer. It seems that Luigi has went on a hunger strike in his closet till Peach sent out for Pizza, and most of her loyal subjects have ran off in terror. Besides, Earthbound was not effected because it wasn't a N64 game.  
  
"However, I have something for your journey. It was a gift from Shigeru, a blue stone that I've been carrying always but never got to use. According to my father, it has ancient magic powerful enough to repair worlds, so I'm giving it to you now." With that, a blue stone shot out of the phone and struck Ness's head, making him dizzy. Mr. Saturn picked it up with his nose and gave it too Paula.  
  
"Anyways, it's up to you now, Ness." CRRAAAASH! "What the!?! They're invading the castle! AIIIEEE! Beep! Beep! Beep! Your call has been disconnected." Ness put down the phone in terror, and cried on Paula's pink shirt.  
  
Next time on Super Hyper Battles!  
  
SH: Ness recovers from his nap on Paula's shoulder and heads out to find Mario and Giga Bowser. Their first big break: Hyrule! But, with ¾'s of the population turned into Redeads, and Link and Zelda under a dark spell, can Ness be able to save the day? Nah, didn't think so. But still, be intuned for "Shadow of the Elf Princess; Neo Ness Awakens!" 


End file.
